


Ветвь вторая

by Ernesterie



Series: Во всём мире нет сердца для меня, как у тебя [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernesterie/pseuds/Ernesterie
Summary: Вся она, от босых ног до идеально прямых волос, теперь говорила о высокомерном осуждении.
Relationships: Yagami Light & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Во всём мире нет сердца для меня, как у тебя [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139957
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ветвь вторая

\- Довольно продуманно,- Лайт не смог подавить улыбку и поднял взгляд на Лихуа:  
"- Ты никогда не любила подобного рода тайники",- нос Лихуа так забавно смарщивался, пока она дулась, и Лайт не смог подавить смешок.  
\- Не пытайся намекнуть, что я не умею находить такие тайники, ведь мы оба понимаем, что в таком случае ты бы ошибился, Лайт.- Её лицо разгладилось, взгляд потеплел, как теплел всегда, когда она замечала, что Лайт не успевал спрятать свои искренние эмоции, вызванные ею, но губы, в противовес, сжались в тонкую полоску. Вся она, от босых ног до идеально прямых волос, теперь говорила о высокомерном осуждении: "Поверить не могу, что ты действительно мог так подумать! Что за насмешка надо мной, Лайт?!". Его плечи затряслись и он прикусил кожу на тыльной стороне ладони, чтобы не рассмеяться. Лихуа не должна быть рядом с ним, пока он принимает ванну, и у семьи было бы много вопросов...  
\- Мне жаль, что я теперь не могу разговаривать с тобой так часто, как обычно,- он прошептал совсем тихо и с облегчением понял, что Лихуа совсем не злится. Она оттолкнулась от раковины, на которую опиралась всё это время, и сделала три шага к нему, прежде чем опуститься на колени, прижаться к бортику ванной и сжать его ладонь, протянутую к ней.  
Её пальцы были по-знакомому холодны, а ледяные глаза светились нежностью.  
\- Я понимаю, не беспокойся,- Лихуа медленно моргнула и улыбнулась ему, а Лайт сомкнул веки и понадеялся, что Бог смерти внемлел его просьбе и не будет больше наведываться в ванную.  
Раньше он не мог плакать при ней, всё ещё не может, но как же хотелось сейчас вылезти из горячей воды и сжать её в крепких объятиях, не дать отстраниться до тех пор, пока он не выплачет все слёзы- вины и скорби. Но Лайт не плачет, кажется, просто физически не умеет, как и она.  
\- Та женщина говорила о том, что это ужасно,- прежде чем склонить голову и прикипеть взглядом к лицу Лайта, Лихуа моргнула ещё раз.  
\- Прекрати называть Гато-сан так.  
\- Мне было семь, когда она диагностировала мне социопатию и назвала чудовищем, я не буду ни помнить её имя, ни звать ее по нему,- взгляд Лихуа потерял часть теплоты и покрылся знакомой льдинкой, которая так часто превращалась в огромный айсберг.  
\- Тогда почему ты помнишь её слова?- Лайт покрепче сжал потепелевшие пальцы подруги. Её губы снова сжались в тонкую нитку, но она всё же расслабила их для ответа. Ничего не меняется, не любит, чтобы последнее слово оставалось за кем-то другим.  
\- Я помню всех, кто называл меня чудови...- лёд уже двигался на глубину, но Лайт не дал ей закончить.  
\- Мы знаем, что я не об этом,- Лихуа долго выдохнула и отпустила пальцы Лайта, положила ладонь на бортик ванной.  
\- Мы... отличаемся, ты ведь видишь. Словно люди, но в эмоциональном аспекте - не до конца. Если бы не встретили друг друга, то смогли бы мы вообще так познать дружбу, доверие?- её взгляд, уже изучающий, настойчиво сверлил его, и Лайт неловко опустил руку в воду, прижал пальцы к лодыжке.  
\- Ты говоришь о том, что наше сдерживание эмоциональных реакций по типу слёз вредит? - Лайт задал вопрос, уже зная ответ, как и всегда, как это было с Лихуа. Игра с хождением по кругу, когда обе стороны знают ответ.  
\- Я говорю о том, что у нас есть проблема не в сдерживании, а в неспособности выпустить эти слёзы. И отдельно у тебя есть проблема в неспособности отпустить меня, - она чуть приподнялась, чтобы наклониться к нему, хотя и так была очень близко, но Лайт почувствовал лишь злость. В этой жаре, в этом паре было невозможно почувствовать запах её духов, лишнее подтверждение того, что она не менее реальна, чем Бог смерти, скучающий в его спальне.  
\- Я не вижу проблемы во втором,- и он снова почувствовал себя тем ребёнком, которым был при знакомстве с Лихуа- злым на неё за то, что она разрушает нечто созданное им, игнорирует то, во что он верит.  
\- Действительно?- она отстранилась и поднялась на ноги. Иллюзия давления, без сомнений, но когда это она - не сработает, - Лайт, тебе стоит прекратить игнорировать то, что я мертва. Бог смерти, эта удивительная Тетрадь - реальные, в отличие от меня. И ведь несмотря на осознание того, что я не могу быть чем-то большим, чем продуктом твоего разума, - она развернулась, зло прошла к двери, - ты упорно стараешься верить, что я не оставлю тебя, я буду рядом, как и все предыдущие годы, что я жива или что я, в ином случае, призрак. Разумеется, ведь раз есть Боги смерти, то почему бы и не быть призракам?- Лихуа развернулась, взглянула на него с совершенно свирепым видом и исчезла в двери.  
Лайт опустился под воду с головой на несколько секунд, а вынырнув, взял шампунь.  
Не стоит засиживаться, пора помыть голову.

**Author's Note:**

> С самых первых строк очевидно, что Лихуа является галлюцинацией Лайта, но стоит заметить, что так было не всегда. Они познакомились в детстве, их дружба продлилась двенадцать лет (и продлится ещё дольше) до самой смерти Лихуа.  
> Моей изначальной целью было создание друга Лайта, которая будет близка к нему (или равна) по интеллекту, но имеющей весьма крупные недостатки. Конкретно здесь, во второй ветви, её самым крупным недостатком оказалась смертность. Она умерла в семнадцать, за полгода до начала событий Тетради, и все эти полгода она была рядом с Лайтом, как и будет и дальше. Она научила его бояться одиночества, наслаждаться компанией человека, который его понимает и после её смерти он не смог остаться один.


End file.
